GoUsa Versus the Neko Four
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: The Monkey Bunny daughter of Gohan and Chibiusa finds herself challenging the Cat team children of Ikuto and Ichigo. Who will be victorious?


GoUsa meets the Four Mews

In the country side surrounded by mostly green colored grasslands and forests of trees and animals there was a house built away from civilization alone and surrounded by no neighbors. This irregular dome shaped cemented looking created house belongs to the Ox Prince Son Gohan though actuality he was a half Saiyajin, half Earthling warrior son of the great Son Goku with his own legacy, also residing there was Tsukino Chibiusa birth name Princess Lady Serenity of the Moon Kingdom daughter of Tsukino Usagi birth name Serenity as well.

Together the Prince/Warrior and Princess live serenely with their thirteen year old daughter Son GoUsa Tsukino a dimwitted young yet innocent girl; She was a Sainarling a Saiyajin/Lunarian/Earthling a mixture of blood from the three great races she sported the monkey tail of the Saiyans, the crescent moon symbol (That only appears when she is a princess) of her royal moon family, and she was born in Earth and shares the liveliness of the people there.

"Hey mom and dad I'm going outside and playing with the Kinto'un." GoUsa said to her parents; her dad was sitting in the kitchen table's chair while her sakura hair colored mother was washing the dishes.

"Okay so long as you know how to get back home." Gohan answered in allowance for his daughter.

As GoUsa left the front door she jumped up high and onto her grandfather's flying Nimbus cloud it was there she flew outward into the distance away from home and into the wild.

Somewhere else in the same outdoor area there were four young teens hanging out in the grassy area laying back as they all looked up into the sky with no interest in any other activities. These four thirteen year olds were Children of the Neko hero's Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Ichigo Momomiya, both parents were magical fused in with cat like abilities, Ichigo was the protector of Earth and Ikuto the seeker of the eggs. When Ichigo gave birth to her quadruplets they carried on their legacies as they inherited their parent's powers.

Ikato and Aruto were the two boys; Ikato was the oldest at least by experience and maturity as he was given his father's facial features and hair color while his brother who was the more innocent one had their mother's looks and hair color. Miru was a female version of her brother Aruto though she was more playful than he was shy and Kuseki was like Ikato she resembled the father of the family even acted tomboyish, she indeed shared the same attitude as her father when he was younger.

"What does that cloud look like?" Miru pointed her finger up at the sky.

"A head I guess." Kuseki answered

"What kind of head?" Miru egged on.

"Hell if I know."

"You guess now you must answer more?" Miru said joyfully.

"Figure it out." Kuseki ended in annoyance.

"You're not even trying." Miru whined then changed to her blue haired brother.

"Ikato what do you see?"

Ikato gazed strongly at the clouds trying to find something he can describe only to see a yellow colored one not matching the ones he was looking at.

"I see one that is moving fast." Ikato noticed

Everyone gasped and got up as they noticed it too.

"What is that thing?" Miru asked her brother who saw it first.

"Why don't we find out" Kuseki said making the first move.

Dark blue neko ears appeared on her head as her original human ears disappeared and a matching color cat tail also came from her back side. She jumped very high in the air heading towards the yellow flying cloud ready to intercept it.

"Phantom Claw!" Kuseki yelled then a light blue cat shaped paw appeared then hit her intended target.

GoUsa hadn't come to expect being attacked out of nowhere but when Kuseki stepped in.

"Hey what the…" GoUsa yelled as she was knocked off her flying cloud.

"What a girl." Kuseki saw GoUsa.

As Kuseki returned to the ground joining her four other siblings they all gasped as they saw GoUsa still floating in the air something that doesn't happen to a regular person.

"What the.." Ikato said before being interrupted by Masha their mothers' puffy pink companion.

"Alien! Alien! Alien!" Masha warned.

"What!" All four of them gasped then turned a battle like stance as they prepared themselves in front of the Sainarling.

"Whew that was close." GoUsa said in relief whipping of her mother's uniformed skirt.

GoUsa was shouted at.

"You there the girl with the furry tail!"

GoUsa turned to see the four of them in cat ears and tail with an expression like they were ready for a fight.

"Who me?" GoUsa didn't notice.

"Yes you!" Ikato shot back. "Are you an alien?"

"Well yeah technically." GoUsa dumbly answered.

"What are you doing here; did you want to fight us?" Ikato asked harshly.

"I guess if you want to yeah." GoUsa gave a not so smart answer.

"Is that so then let's go." Kuseki as well as the rest of the nekos came in and rushed the saru no usagi.

GoUsa then found herself in the defensive as she dodged and blocked many upon many punches the four of her assailants threw at her. She ducked Kuseki's right leg kick, jumped back at Miru's swing, blocked Aruto's straight punch, and last spun backwards avoiding Ikato's chop.

GoUsa separated herself from them then got into her father's martial arts battle stance as she faced the already facing four.

Aruto complimented "Nice hair style you look like a bunny and that tail it looks like a monkeys."

"You think so?" GoUsa let her guard down and felt her mother's odangos and her saiyan monkey tail.

"Not really a bright enemy is she." Kuseki noted.

The four then launched another assault at the alien earthling, this time GoUsa was ready.

GoUsa shoved Aruto's straight right away then swung her right leg and kicked Kuseki in the face then continued and hit Miru too, Ikato and Aruto went in to punch her but she blocked Aruto's right fist and Ikato's left then jumped and heel kicked both catboys in the chest forcing them back.

The four cat young teens were down as the monkey bunny girl stood up unharmed and smiled innocently as if she was enjoying this.

"You four are so cute with your cat ears and tail, are you aliens too?"

Ikato was the first to get up as the other three followed him. He thought "Damn this girl is good and she knocked down all four of us easily, no matter." He then said to her "Don't be so cocky we're not done yet."

Ikato and Kuseki both ran towards GoUsa they then unleashed from their hands their attack as they both yelled at the same time the name "Phantom Claw!"

GoUsa saw their attack coming and she jumped up in the air out of the way of their magical cat claw attack.

Unfortunately for her she fell into a counter attack. Miru delivered a left claw to GoUsa's face while Aruto followed up with a right kick to her stomach. GoUsa screamed for the moment when she was hit but recovered once she had fallen back in front of the feline teens.

Despite her being hit she not only ignored the pain but smiled in joy like there was no fight.

"You four are pretty good I like the fight." GoUsa congratulated them for the challenge.

"Well there's more where that came from." Kuseki said in cockiness.

"Really that is so cool." GoUsa excitedly charged up her ki in a golden yellow aura surrounding her and blazing.

The four neko teens prepared for something new as it is about to reveal itself.

GoUsa got into a position with her feet gently stationed on the ground and her legs facing different directions, her back straightened up, and her hands cupped together put into her right side. A large amount of aqua colored ki formed within her palms as she was about to yell out the word of her attack.

"Ka...me…ha…me…ha!" GoUsa yelled as she pushed her hands forward and unleashed the blue stream of ki directly at the four.

The four of them were shocked to see such an energy blast coming their way and they tried their best to dodge it as it hit the ground right next to them. They all screamed as the attack exploded sending them all flying and crashing to the grounds next to the huge crater the monkey rabbit made.

"Oh dear I didn't know I put in that much energy." GoUsa worried.

The four slowing got up as they tried to ignore their injuries inflicted upon them by GoUsa's Kamehameha blast wave.

"That attack was so powerful; I can't believe how hurt we are." Aruto said.

"We are not defeated yet let's all attack at the same time!" Ikato commanded his brother and sisters.

The four teens ran forward towards GoUsa launching another assault but this time they all will attack at once.

GoUsa found herself in the defensive again as she dodged punches and kicks from all of them. GoUsa locked fists with Miru as she unleashed her fury upon her but GoUsa successfully parried and blocked all of her swipes and punches however Kuseki took her by surprise as she kicked GoUsas ankles from behind making her lose her balance giving Miru the opportunity she needed, Miru swiped GoUsa's face twice then kicked her to the side of the torso but GoUsa answered when she grabbed Mirus leg that kicked her then used her saiyan monkey tail and whipped her across the face, while she was still holding onto the cat girls leg she swung her around then threw her at Kuseki knocking them into each other though she didn't notice Aruto coming from behind her and kicking her back then Ikato appeared from her right then punched her in the stomach with his left fist then used the right one to hit her in the face followed by a Phantom Claw knocking GoUsa back several feet away .

GoUsa was hit hard but still held on enough to retaliate when she placed both of her palms crossed to her forehead, at this time golden yellow ki gathered at her hands then when enough was gathered she shouted out another attack of her own.

"Masenko.. !" GoUsa released a blast of yellow energy like the Kamehameha.

The second beam attack of the day hit Aruto directly impacting him so hard he fell to the ground heavily injured.

"Ikato!" Aruto yelled as he rushed to his brother's side.

GoUsa was hurt by all the combined attacks she flew many feet away giving her some room as she panted regaining her breath. The sisters gathered with Aruto as they helped their downed brother try to get up while he was able to stand up the pain he had gotten through was the worse of them.

"Her attacks hurt like hell I've never felt such power." Ikato said while still feeling the injuries from the attack.

GoUsa thought in her head. "They are really strong and they've beaten me up pretty good."

Both the Nekos and the saru no usagi gave each other a stare down, neither one looked like they were about to back out and call it quits. GoUsa was hurt but still had enough fighting in her while Ikato was hurt the most however his brother and sisters though also injured could fight just as much as their opponent.

As seconds pass by there was only one option they could do at this point right now to determine the victor.

**_Transform_**


End file.
